


Flower Child

by teslvo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Deaf Character, Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Loss, Original Character(s), Romance, Slow Burn, Violence, person of color
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teslvo/pseuds/teslvo
Summary: "I might be wearing a hearing aid but I can still hear your bitchin'."It was the summer before Julie Williams would start medical school. She'd just gotten a promotion at the café she worked at part-time. Even put a down payment on a new apartment. Julie couldn't have asked for a better life. She remembers the last phone call she got was from her Dad, reminding her not to forget that her flight home was at 4:30 that afternoon. Now, sitting on a lawn chair on top of an old RV with a pair of binoculars in her hands and a rifle on her lap, Julie ponders over the sudden apocalypse that interrupted the functions of humanity itself.But, at least she wasn't stuck on laundry duty.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 19





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story about a year ago but was so busy that I couldn't continue it like I'd hoped. I think now I can continue working on it without being so sidetracked. Enjoy!

"It's late they should've been back by now."

Amy continued to pace back and forth as she looked out towards the dirt path for any signs of her sister. 

"Worrying won't make it better." Dale assured her before going back to work on the RV with Jim. Removing my binoculars, I looked from my perch on top of the RV to the girl down below.

"Amy, they'll be fine it's not even da-"

I was interrupted by static erupting from the CB radio next to me.

"Hello, base camp! Can anybody out there hear me? Base camp, this is T-Dog. Anybody hear me?"

Quickly, I sat down my binoculars and rifle on the lawn chair before moving over to the radio. Others from camp raced over to the RV to listen while Dale began climbing up the ladder to join me on the roof. Kneeling down, I fumbled around quickly with the walkie before pressing down on the button to respond back.

"Um, Hello? Hello? Reception's bad on this end. Repeat. Repeat."

Dale joined me next to the radio, fiddling with the dials to try and get a better reception.  
"Julie, is that you?"

"Is that them?" Lori questioned down from the small group of survivor's that had huddled around the RV. I nodded my head towards her and was about respond back to T-Dog before his voice came through the speakers again.

"We're in some deep shit. We're trapped in the department store."

My eyes widened in shock. 

"He said they're trapped?" Shane questioned in disbelief.

"There are geeks all over the place. Hundreds of 'em. We're surrounded."

Composing myself, I pressed the button to respond back. "T-Dog, repeat that last. Repeat."

The only response we got back was static.

A silence surrounded the group as everyone relished in the news. Lori was the first to break the silence. "He said the department store."

"I heard it too." Dale nodded his head in agreement as he continued fiddling with the dials.

"Shane?"

Lori looked over to Shane who already seemed to have made up his mind on the situation. "No way. We do not go after them. We do not risk the rest of the group. Y'all know that."

Amy and myself looked over at him in disbelief.

"So we're just gonna leave her there?" Amy spoke up, giving Shane a heated look.

"Look, Amy, I know that this is not easy..."

"She volunteered to go to help the rest of us." She defended her absent sister.

"I know, and she knew the risks, right? See, if she's trapped, she's gone. So we just have to deal with that. There's nothing we can do."

I couldn't stand to hear the rest of the conversation after the harsh reality Shane just gave Amy. I turned to look over at Dale who was still fiddling with the radio. 

"I'm going back on watch." 

Giving the older man a pat on his back, I grabbed my rifle and binoculars before sitting back down in my lawn chair. A heavy feeling of hopelessness now occupying my chest.

\- - -

"I know Shane is right but he didn't have to sound like such a dick." Dale had decided to take over on watch to distract himself and since I didn't want to be stuck doing busy work, I joined him. 

The others however had gone back to doing their chores and handling things that needed to be done around the campsite.

"I agree he could have been a little more sensitive with Amy, but he just wants what's best for the group. You know this."

Yet, my mind couldn't stop thinking about the others possible being ripped to shreds down in the city. I mean, Amy could be losing her sister and Miranda her husband Morales while we lounge around folding clothes and pitching tents.

Then, I thought about Glenn.

Glenn was a pizza delivery guy next door to the café that I worked at. He had a huge crush on my coworker, Susan, and he wanted me to help set the two up. Even though they never ended up going on more than two dates, Glenn would still come over and talk whenever it was slow or he wasn't busy making delivers.

He's my best friend, the last piece of life before this chaos. 

"I suppose."

Just as Dale was about to say something, the sound of a loud alarm pierced the quiet atmosphere.

Dale quickly grabbed the binoculars from around his neck as I jumped out of the lawn chair to get a better look.

"Talk to me Dale." Shane shouted from his spot at the campsite before he made his way over with his gun in his hands.

Dale removed his binoculars before shouting back at the former officer. "I can't tell yet."

I almost grabbed the damn things myself before I heard him mutter. "Well I'll be damned."

"What is it?" Amy's voice was filled with curiosity and hope over the possibility of her sister returning back safe.

He handed them over to me so I could get a look.

A blazing red sports car was racing down the windy road up towards the campsite, it's car alarm becoming louder and louder the closer it got.

"Holy shit."

I removed the binoculars and turned my head to see the car pulling up to the campsite, everyone rushing over to it.

Once the car was put in park, none other than Glenn popped out of the Camaro with a huge grin plastered on his face. I let out a sigh of relief, handed the binoculars back over to Dale, and made my way towards the ladder. 

"Holy crap. Turn that damn thing off!" Dale yelled from the top of the RV.

"I don't know how."

While Shane was yelling at him over the car alarm and Amy bombarding him with questions about her sister, I quickly walked over to Glenn and shoved everyone aside, embracing him in a tight hug.

"Dude, I thought you were dead." I yelled over the car alarm.

He chuckled at the comment and returned the hug. Pulling away, it seemed like Glenn was about to say something else before Shane disconnected the battery to turn the alarm off. Amy stepping in-between us, a worried look across her face. 

"Why isn't she with you? Where is she? She's okay?"

"Yes! Yeah, fine. Everybody is."

A collected sigh of relief was heard around the group at Glenn's comment.

"Well, Merle not so much."

Shane disregarded the comment before looking back over at Glenn. "Are you crazy, driving this wailing bastard up here? Are you trying to draw every walker for miles?"

"I think we're okay Shane." I said defending Glenn. 

Glenn is a great guy and has a really big heart, so that usually makes him a easy target for everyone to walk all over. I realized that early on when we joined the group and without realizing it I became very protective over him. Almost like an older sister.

In simple terms, I can mess with him but if anyone else does then there is going to be a problem.

"You call being stupid okay?" He retorted and I glared at him. 

Before I could comment, Dale interrupted.

"Well, the alarm was echoing all over these hills. Hard to pinpoint the source."

Shane glared at the older man and Dale raised his arms in defense. "I'm not arguing. I'm just saying." Then he turned to look over at Glenn. "It wouldn't hurt you to think things through a little more carefully next time, would it?"

Ah Dale, always looking out for us kids.

"Sorry." Glenn then pointed over to the Camaro. "Got a cool car."

Everyone disregarded him but I threw my arm over his shoulders giving him a warm smile.

"It is a pretty cool car." He smiled back and we both turned around at the sound of the moving truck making its way to the campsite.

The first one out was Andrea, who quickly ran over to her sister to embrace her in a tight hug. Then, Morales quickly met with his wife and kids who all had huge smiles on their faces. Lastly, T-Dog and Jacqui, who just seemed relieved to be back safe.

I looked over at Lori, who was consoling Carl as he began to cry. The kids dad was left behind after the bombing began and he always had hope that maybe he survived. It was practically heartbreaking every time someone would return from a run and his dad wasn't miraculously with them.

"How'd y'all get out of there anyway?" Shane question as he looked astonished at the survivors miraculous return.

"New guy...he got us out."

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion looking at Glenn.

"New guy?" I asked.

"Yeah, crazy Vato just got into town." Morales answered before yelling back in the direction of the moving truck. "Hey, helicopter boy! Come say hello."  
Morales looked over at Shane. "The guy's a cop like you."

A man in what seemed to be a sheriff's uniform emerged from the truck. Next thing I knew I hear Carl's voice and the sound of his small footsteps.

"Dad! Dad!"

Oh my god.

The new guy takes Carl in his arms and tears start running down his face in disbelief. He looks up and sees Lori and grabs her as well as they join in a group hug. I couldn't help the smile across my face at the families reunion. I mean it was practically a miracle he was alive, let alone he found his family.

"Come on." I pat Glenn on the back before making my way to my tent. "I know your probably starving. I think I have a granola bar in my backpack."

Glenn's stomach grumbles at the mention of food and I had to laugh. "I'll meet you there, just got to grab something."

I nod my head and make my way over to my tent which of course was situated right next to Glenn's. Unzipping the flap of the entrance, I leave it open before sitting down and grabbing my backpack.

"Knock Knock." I look up to see Glenn standing outside my tent. It seemed as though he was trying to hide something behind his back.

"May I come in your majesty?" I scoff at his attempt at a joke and raise my eyebrow in suspicion.

"Only if you tell me what your hiding behind your back there."

He groans in submission before coming in and sitting down next to me inside the tent. He reveals a plastic grocery bag that was about halfway full. "It was supposed to be a surprise but..." He hands it over to me and inside was at least 10 packs of size 675 hearing aid batteries. 

My eyes widen and a gasp leaves my lips. "Oh my god Glenn. These are perfect!"

I'd mentioned to Glenn a couple days ago to keep an eye out on some batteries for my hearing aid, even writing a note about a specific kind. I knew it would be a long shot and I was getting worried because I was getting down to my last pack.

I remember getting stares the first time meeting some of the members of the group and I knew people thought I was weak because of my hearing loss.

But, after everyone saw me use Dale's shotgun to take down a walker, I think their suspicions disappeared. I mean the only reason I didn't go into the city was because Shane wanted back-up just in case something happened here at camp. 

"These are going to last me months." I looked at the batteries and then back at my friend, a small smile on his face.

I grabbed Glenn in another tight hug and let go to shove the granola bar in his hands.

"Now eat this before it gets stale."


	2. Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I might be wearing a hearing aid but I can still hear your bitchin'."
> 
> It was the summer before Julie Williams would start medical school. She'd just gotten a promotion at the café she worked at part-time. Even put a down payment on a new apartment. Julie couldn't have asked for a better life. She remembers the last phone call she got was from her Dad, reminding her not to forget that her flight home was at 4:30 that afternoon. Now, sitting on a lawn chair on top of an old RV with a pair of binoculars in her hands and a rifle on her lap, Julie ponders over the sudden apocalypse that interrupted the functions of humanity itself.
> 
> But, at least she wasn't stuck on laundry duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH! Chapter Two! Thanks for all the love. Don't forget to leave a comment. :)

"Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon? He won't be happy to hear his brother was left behind."

It was just after sundown and the stars were shinning bright against the night sky. Our bellies were full and some of the group had gathered around one of the makeshift fires scattered around camp. My head rested against Glenn's shoulder as I sat between him and T-Dog, all of us listening quietly to Rick's story of survival and reuniting with his family.

But, of course the night couldn't be just warm blankets and storytelling. Dale had brought up the question that's been lingering in the air since the group arrived back without Merle.

"I'll tell him." T-Dog spoke up with a dreadful look on his face. "I dropped the key. It's on me."

"I cuffed him. That makes it mine." Rick said without hesitation.

Glenn let out a sigh. "Guys, it's not a competition." Then he looked over at T-Dog. "I don't mean to bring race into this, but it might sound better coming from a white guy."

I looked over at T-Dog as well before shrugging my shoulders. "He's right T."

I didn't know Daryl as well as his loud mouth brother. He always kept to himself whenever he was around camp and just let his older brother do all the talking. I'd always felt uncomfortable whenever Merle was around, whether it was his racist/sexist comments or wandering eyes. But, he never tried anything and the Dixon brother's always shared whatever game they caught while hunting with the rest of the survivors.

But one things for sure. The Dixon brothers shared the same short temper.

T-Dog shook his head in disagreement. "I did what I did. Hell if I'm gonna hide from him."

"We could lie." Amy suggested.

"Or tell the truth." said Andrea. "Merle was out of control. Something had to be done or he'd have gotten us killed." She then looked over to Lori. "Your husband did what was necessary. And if Merle got left behind, it is nobody's fault but Merle's."

"And that's what we tell Daryl?" I directed my question towards everyone. "You know he's not gonna just accept that as a reasonable reason to leave his brother on a roof."

"Julie's right." said Dale. "I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you? Word to the wise... We're gonna have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt."

T-dog sighed. "I was scared and I ran. I'm not ashamed of it."

"We were all scared. We all ran. What's your point?" Andrea retorted.

"I stopped long enough to chain that door. Staircase is narrow. Maybe half a dozen geeks can squeeze against it at any one time. It's not enough to break through that... Not that chain, not that padlock." He looked around at everyone before continuing. "My point... Dixon's alive and he's still up there, handcuffed on that roof. That's on us." 

T-Dog got up and walked towards his tent, probably wanting to sleep away his guilt.

Everyone sat in silence processing T's confession. I wrapped the blanket around my shoulders a little tighter while I just looked back at the fire in front of me, hoping to find some type of answer within its flames.  
\---

Waking up in my sleeping bag covered in sweat, the Georgia heat was already showing no mercy. I climbed out and stretched my back, cringing at the loud cracking sounds that followed.

God I missed memory foam mattress more than ever right now. 

Quickly, I switched my sleeping shorts for a pair of boyfriend jeans, changed into a loose black tank top, and threw on my new hiking boots I found in a abandoned car. I made sure to double check my hearing aid battery as it's become an excessive habit to be sure they were working at all times.

Once I put my curly hair in a ponytail, a unsettling feeling came from my gut that I couldn't seem to describe. 

Nervousness? 

Stress?

It was going to be a long day.

Crawling out of my tent and letting out a big yawn, I surveyed the campsite with tired. Everyone seemed be up and attending to chores around camp. 

My stomach let out a rumble and I spotted Mrs. Morales who was cooking up some breakfast.

I smiled at her and the kids before making my way over to their little camp.

"Hey Miranda, you mind if I join you and the kids for breakfast."

Eliza and Louis both grinned and looked over at their mom for approval.

"Of course Julie, grab a seat."

After chatting with Miranda and the kids for a little bit, I made myself a plate of eggs. The first bite caused me to let out a unintentional moan which made everyone laugh. Talking with Miranda and cracking a few jokes with Louis and Eliza was nice. It sucked thinking that moments like this were beginning to become more and more rare. Being able to sit around and enjoy breakfast in the company of others, it was turning into a luxury.

"Do you think you can ask Glenn the next time he goes on a run to look for some books for the kids. I don't want them getting to far behind in school."

Eliza and Louis groaned and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll let him know. I'm sure Glenn won't mind."

After eating the rest of my eggs, I gave a quick thanks to Miranda before discarding my plate and fork into the tub of dirty dishes.

Wiping my hands on my jeans, I walked over to Glenn who looked obviously upset.

"Morning Glenn, what's wro-."

He nodded over to Dale and a couple others taking apart his new Camaro.

"Ooh."

"Just heartless."

I suppressed a chuckle and turned around to see Rick making his way over to us.

"Morning Julie." He said and I smiled at the officer who went to stand to the other side of Glenn.

"Hey Rick."

"Look at 'em. Vultures. Yeah, go on, strip it clean." I rolled my eyes at Glenn's dramatics as Dale came over to pat the young man's back.

"Generators need every drop of fuel they can get. Got no power without it. Sorry, Glenn." Glenn let out a sigh before look over at Rick.

"Thought I'd get to drive it at least a few more days."

"Maybe we'll get to steal another one someday."

Rick walked off to speak with Lori and I walked towards Morales working under the hood of the car.

"Hey Morales, need any help?"

He looked up at me and smiled. "Yeah actually. Can you hold these two wires? We need to cut them to take out the car battery?" I nodded my head and held the wires, looking over my shoulder to see Glenn walking towards us probably to renegotiate the car situation.

It wasn't long afterwards that the roar of Shane's Jeep filled the campsite, parking just a couple feet away from the scrapes of what was left of the Camaro.

"Water's here, y'all. Just a reminder to boil before use."

"Hey Glenn hold this for a sec. I'll go get us some water." Glenn nodded his head and took the wires out of my hands.

Right as I reached for a jug of water, screams erupted from the forest. I turned around to Glenn and before I knew it I was running into the woods.

"Julie!" Of course I heard Glenn screaming after me but instead I grabbed a shovel lying down on the ground and followed after Rick and Shane who got a head start into the forest.

Turning past a big tree, I see Sophia running uphill along with the other kids with a terrified look on her face.

"Sophia are you okay?!" I dropped my shovel and she ran into my arms, gripping my shirt in fear.

"Sophia?!" I turned to see Carol running towards us and Sophia looked over before running after her.

"Mommy!" Carol dropped to her knee's and grabbed her daughter in a tight hug. She looked over her daughters shoulder and met my eyes. "Thank you."

I nodded my head and grabbed the shovel off the ground before walking towards where the men ran off too.

I walked over and they where all beating down on a single walker, one by one. Standing to my left was Andrea and Amy, a look of disgust across their face.

I placed my hand on my hip, leaning against my shovel just watching them go at it. It was a waste of time, using up all your energy for some pointless monster. Besides, it wasn't even going to die if you don't aim for the hea-

Before I could even complete my thought, Dale finished the beating session by decapitating the walker.

Once they all started to catch their breath, Dale was the first to comment.

"It's the first one we've had up here. They never come this far up the mountain."

"Well, they're running out of food in the city, that's what." Jim made a good point. If they where starting to make their way up the mountain, up towards our campsite, we are going to need to start figuring out a plan B.

Suddenly, a rustling came from deeper inside the woods causing everyone to hold up their weapons including myself.

But, it was worse than any walker.

It was Daryl Dixon.


End file.
